


Droga

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Él, el ser más poderoso de ese y otros mundos reducido a una masa temblorosa dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera [...]





	Droga

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 9

**Droga**

Will aprieta sus labios mirando al joven que descansa en la cama maldiciéndose por haber cedido una vez más; está tan cansado de ser el juguete del joven, una burla de sí mismo movido por hilos invisibles que antes estaban en sus manos. A veces sentía asco hacia su persona especialmente luego de decirse que no volverá a pasar.

Pero pasa, un solo llamado y regresa arrastrándose a los pies del humano que ha convertido su existencia en un martirio adictivo. Él, el ser más poderoso de ese y otros mundos reducido a una masa temblorosa dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por una sola caricia, una sonrisa, un beso… pero está tan cansado y tan harto, tan enfermo que como otras tantas veces se dice que esa será la última vez.

Se gira caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación ignorando el peso en su pecho que presiona con cada vez más fuerza dispuesto a irse y esta vez no volver.

—¿Will? —la suave voz de Dipper le hace detenerse. Cierra sus ojos respirando despacio llenándose de valor para luchar contra el deseo de responder y regresar—. Will ¿a dónde vas?

Su voluntad flaquea haciéndole girarse y mirar a los ojos de su condena. Sus piernas tiemblan al quedar atrapado en los pozos negros que parecen llamarle y es demasiado débil para resistirse. Regresa a la cama abrazando con fuerza a Dipper aferrándose a él como un adicto en recuperación se aferra a la droga al probarla una vez más.

Sabe que eso es lo que quiere el humano, que dependa de él en todos los sentidos y utilizarlo como marioneta. Está totalmente seguro de que Dipper es más demonio que él mismo pero mientras pudiera sentir su calor, así fuera por unos pocos segundos, no le importaba que consumiera su ser.


End file.
